Firefly
◦◈◦ (Lee Rae King) ◦◈◦ ◦● Nicknames/Aliases ●◦ Firefly ◦● Age ●◦ 17 ◦● Birthdate ●◦ 03-10-2001 ◦● Gender ●◦ male ◦● Sexual Orientation ●◦ straight ◦● Romantic Orientation ●◦ ↳ single(never dated) ◦● Species ●◦ demon human hybrid (halfbreed) ◦● Ethnicity ●◦ None ◦● Accent ●◦ American ◦● Voice ●◦ Raspy and kidish ———————•◦●◈●◦•——————— ◹—❝ Lets Play❞—◺ ———————•◦●◈●◦•——————— ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◺• APPEARANCE •◹ ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◦● Eye Colour ●◦ Gold ◦● Eye Shape ●◦ oval ◦● Hair Colour ●◦ ashlike ￣↳ (Natural) ◦● Hair Style ●◦ normal ◦● Face Shape ●◦ round ◦● Facial Hair ●◦ none ◦● Physical Build ●◦ skinny ◦● Height ●◦ 5'8 ◦● Weight ●◦ 122 ◦● Skin Tone ●◦ grey ◦● Scars ●◦ Yes All over his body hidden with ashes ◦● Distinguishing Features ●◦ Yes teeth. Eyes. Skin ◦● Piercings ●◦ None ◦● Tattoos ●◦ no ◦● Supernatural features ●◦ Yes fire heals him and shadow magic and trap souls in his dagger ———————•◦●◈●◦•——————— ◹—❝Tag Your It❞—◺ ———————•◦●◈●◦•——————— ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◺• STYLE •◹ ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◦◈◦ (Style of clothing ie. Gothic, casual, or hipster) ◦◈◦ ◦● Casual ●◦ Hoodie ◦● Killer ●◦ yes ◦● Other ●◦ pyro ◦● Accessories ●◦ yes ￣↳ Jade Dagger ———————•◦●◈●◦•——————— ———————•◦●◈●◦•——————— ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◺• PERSONALITY •◹ ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◦◈◦ (Persona ie. 'The Bad Boy') ◦◈◦ ◦● General mood ●◦ playful ◦● Good Qualities ●◦ silly kind goofy ◦● Equal Qualities ●◦ fast smart stealthy ◦● Bad Qualities ●◦ crazy insane plays rough ◦● Fears ●◦ losing a game losing snow losing his dagger ◦● Comforts ●◦ His pet Snow fire ruby his red neko ragdoll ◦● Guilty Pleasure ●◦ burning people ◦● Soft Spot ●◦ Sides ◦● Habits ●◦ sets fires Makes drinks hunts ◦● Pet Peeves ●◦ cold wet hurting ruby or snow ———————•◦●◈●◦•——————— ◹—❝What game do we play? ❞—◺ ———————•◦●◈●◦•——————— ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◺• OPINIONS •◹ ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◦● Likes ●◦ ruby snow leaf ◦● Dislikes ●◦ bullies slenderman zalgo ◦● Favourite Color ●◦ red ◦● Least Favourite colour ●◦ yellow ◦● Favourite Food ●◦ meatloaf ◦● Least Favourite Food ●◦ tuna ◦● Favourite Drink ●◦ coke in glass bottle ◦● Least Favourite Drink ●◦ beer ◦● Favourite Animal ●◦ snow ◦● Least Favourite Animal ●◦ bat ◦● Favourite Season ●◦ fall ◦● Least Favourite Season ●◦ winter ◦● Favourite Activity ●◦ tag ◦● Least Favourite Activity ●◦ Reading ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◺• Pasta Information •◹ ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◦● Alias ●◦ Firefly ◦● Weapon(s) Of Choice ●◦ jade dagger ◦● Magic Abilities ●◦ yes controls shadows ◦● Method(s) Of Murder ●◦ burning or stabbing preferably burning ◦● Saying/Quote ●◦ lets play ◦● Strengths ●◦ fire ◦● Weaknesses ●◦ ice ◦● Trigger(s) ●◦ ↳ hurting his pets ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◺• HEALTH •◹ ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◦● Physical Disabilities ●◦ none ◦● Physical State ●◦ 7 ◦● Mental Disabilities ●◦ insane ◦● Mental State ●◦ 3 ◦● Emotional State ●◦ 5 ◦● General Health ●◦ great ◦● Smokes ●◦ cigarettes ◦● Drinks ●◦ Pepsi and glass bottled coke ◦● Drugs ●◦ none ◦● Funny ●◦ no ◦● Glasses ●◦ no ◦● Contacts ●◦ no ◦● Vegetarian ●◦ no ◦● Vegan ●◦ no ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◺• AS OF NOW •◹ ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◦● Place of Residence ●◦ outcast woods ◦● Home ●◦ California Oregon ◦● Education ●◦ homeschooled ◦● Work ●◦ Outcast teacher ◦● Mode of Transportation ●◦ shadow teleporting ◦● Roommates ● None ◦● Hobbies ●◦ hunting ◦● Dreams ●◦ expand outcasts ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◺• FAMILY •◹ ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◦● Mother ●◦ lucy king ◦● Father ●◦ Justin king ◦● Siblings ●◦ leaf (mos side. Half sibling0 ◦● Pets ●◦ snow the sabertooth Ruby the ragdoll ◦● Others of Importance ●◦ perfers dark ◦● Friends ●◦ outcasts ◦● Foes ●◦ anyone who hurts us ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◺• EARLY CHILDHOOD •◹ ———————◦◎◈◎◦——————— ◦◈◦ "Hello...im firefly", the boy starts to giggle. "I'm just a boy in a black hoody....," he starts playing with his jade dagger. "Wanna...i dont know...play?" he stares at you with his golden eyes, grey skin and bloodied shark teeth. "I got a nose like you....eyes like you, even if mine are gold, i got a mouth with shark teeths wanna see?" He smiles a dangerous smile. "Bubba....my friend ...hes afraid of me....I dont know why....I just wanted to play!"The boy disappears in the shadow. "I'm always watching....I'll burn you alive when I tag you friend its fun!" The boy exclaims as he start to give chase. "Lets play"! Category:Males